


Instincts

by StarBoyBlue



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Junkrat is baby, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Reader is male with ftm genitalia, Roadhog is too tired for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoyBlue/pseuds/StarBoyBlue
Summary: Mako should have known this would happen, he never did give Jamison the full talk about the birds and the bees.Or/ a very curious Alpha Junkrat catches our dear Omega reader in the middle of their heat~





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read this fic - so I wrote it.

“So, why’s he got ta’ have all the blankets in the base?” Junkrat asked, his metal fingers coming to scratch at what hair he had left atop his head. Roadhog sighed, having just explained that to him and seeing that the should have just simplified his answer to begin with. 

“Because he’s nesting.” He replied, pulling the omega in question’s food off of the burner. Junkrat took a second to process what his larger friend had said, Roadhog taking the opportunity to dress the meal he had made. Once the salt and pepper were adequately applied, the smaller Junker finally seemed to get the picture.  
“ OOOooh! I see! So he needs all tha soft stuff to be comfy! Right?” Junkrat exclaimed, throwing his hands out in realization.  
Roadhog smiled under his mask and answered him with a nod. Rat returned his with an even bigger grin, very proud of himself for getting it right. 

“So this is when tha babies happ’n right?” He asked, which immediately erased the smile from Hog’s face. He knew this would happen, Junkrat was always so immature.  
Instead of replying, the larger junker simply took the plate of food from the counter and pushed Junkrat out of his way. The Australian’s protest was muffled by a comically large hand to the face, sending him reeling back into the countertop.  
Hog momentarily felt bad for Rat, it wasn’t as if the younger man had any other background knowledge on omegas to help him out here. In the outback, omegas were even more of a rarity than the rest of the world due to the radiation taking a toll on their naturally more fragile biology. Due to the accident, not very many were born and even when they were their youth was usually hindered by medical side effects, making the few that did make it to adulthood a rare sight to see.  
The guest that the junkers had at the moment might very well have been Rat’s first and even after the months the three had spent together hadn’t been enough for Rat to get all his curiosities out. 

“Oi! I’m only joking mate!” Junkrat laughed as he caught up to Hog, walking with him through the halls of their base.  
“Our little koala’s a bloke- so that’d be impossible!” He stated, his hands on his hips. Roadhog side-eyed him through his mask, noting the way that the younger junker stared at him trying to pick up on whether he was wrong or not. Hog rolled his eyes.  
“All omegas can have babies Jamison.” The large man said, catching the way Junkrat’s eyebrows raised.  
“WOAH- really? Even-? But how can that happ’n with yah know!” Junkrat used his hands to signal towards his dick, making Roadhog sigh a deep and exasperated sigh. He didn’t have the time to explain this to Rat right now, especially not when their guest’s room was slowly coming into view. Instead, Hog chose to ignore the smaller man and gently knock his knuckles against the door. 

You knew the junkers had been talking about you, you could hardly blame them with what was happening to you right now. After months of having the luxury of suppressants, your funds had cut short and you were down a month’s worth. The boys had tried the best they could but with how rare the medication was in the outback, they couldn’t find any in time. This was the first heat you had gone through in nearly a year, and the first that you were going to spend in the company of the Junkers.  
Laboring breaths came accompanied by waves of heat, the weight of your body starting to get the better of you as it tried to pull you back towards the piles of sheets and pillows. You shook it away, taking comfort in your ability to still do so, knowing that soon you wouldn’t even be able to manage that. When the footsteps of your two favorite Junkers finally subsided, the knock that followed didn’t surprise you. You had been able to smell the two coming before they had even finished your breakfast.  
“Come in!” You said, finishing organizing the last blanket in your nest as the door slowly opened to reveal the Hog. 

“Breakfast.” He said, holding the plate out for you to retrieve. Roadhog was so polite, respecting that your nest was your space and being careful not to barge in uninvited. Rat on the other hand-  
“Morn’n mate! How ya feel’n?” The Junker exclaimed as he squeezed past the hog and slipped into the room. You really didn’t mind, the Junkers having found a place in your heart as your new pack. But even if you had accepted them, your instincts still winced as the Rat stomped all over your hard work. You didn’t have to bare it for long though, as Roadhog grabbed the smaller man by the harness and yanked him up into the air.  
”What did I say about manners.” He lectured, waving a large finger in Rat’s face. Junkrat struggled and squirmed about as his larger counterpart held him still. The sight was enough to have you laughing on the floor, one hand clutched around your chest. The silliness was a fresh relief from the heat currently building in your tummy.  
“It’s alright Mako, you know that you two are exceptions.” You said, giggling as Hog placed Junkrat down.  
“Yeah Hog- we’re special!” The Rat smiled and snatched the plate of food from the larger man’s hand, brining it over to you with a Giggle. As Junkrat came closer, you were suddenly very aware of his scent, smokey like a campfire and spicy like a firecracker, one hundred percent alpha. A shiver ran through you upon remembering who you were dealing with here, Junkrat may be a madman but he was also the only alpha you’d had constant contact with in the past year. His wildfire personality still messed with your head to this day, the heat of it seeming to radiate from his contagious smile itself.  
Roadhog’s scent was like rain, soothing and cooling perfect for a beta, but Junkrat’s scent was what stood out today. As the junker closed the distance, your body started to react.  
“Er’ yah are darl’!” He said as he held out the food for you to take. With the offer of food, the tightness in your tummy doubled over, and not just from the hunger. Junkrat probably had no idea what he was doing, but providing an omega with food during their heat, even at its start, was flattering. 

“Th-Thank you Jamie.” You managed as your fingertips brushed his along the plate. There was a moment between you were Junkrat simply sat and stared at you, seemingly bewitched by something in the air. As you held his gaze, you couldn’t help being amazed at seeing him sit still for so long.  
remembering when you first met the Junkers, you recalled how surprised you were to discover their second genders. Roadhog was tall and bulky, his presence was overwhelming. You were sure that you weren’t the first to mistake him for the alpha between the two. After months of living with the pair though, it was easy to see that Junkrat was the more chaotic and competitive creature here. At first, that energy had startled you, never feeling truly safe around the off-the-walls alpha. But after the hundreds of times he’s made you laugh, you have come to love that spark in his eyes.

“Jamison, time to go.” Roadhog said, startling you both. It was then that the larger Junker dared to cross into the room, taking only a few hesitant steps forward. He leaned down, his large shadow covering you and gently rubbed the snoot of his mask into your hair. The invitation of scenting was a nice gesture, one you welcomed as you turned your head to the side and allowed him to carefully rub the side of his neck into your own.  
Scenting was one of the perks of having a pack, the scent of your family calming the raging heat that would soon bubble its way under your flesh. Having a pack mate around to keep you fed and hydrated was a huge upgrade from the many heats you had spent alone, it wasn’t in an omega’s nature to spend many nights by themselves. Of course, the whole ordeal would go over much easier with a mate to satisfy you, but those done just grow on trees. You had never taken a mate before, especially not during a heat and so just like the others to pass, you’d be roughing this heat out the hard way.  
you let out a small shrill as the beta pulled away, ruffling your hair with his free hand. You could tell that he was smiling, the sentiment making your heart flutter.

“Oi! I wanna try that!” Junkrat protested, watching the exchange with wide eyes. Roadhog eyed him cautiously, but didn’t protest as he came forward. You shuddered, that firewood scent coming closer than ever as the young man’s body pressed against your own. He was a bit over-excited, not giving you a chance to accept him before he dove right on in.  
Immediately your body reacted, a flush painting your cheeks as his nose and mouth snuggled deep into your neck. Your head fell back instinctively as your legs spread, your brain not really in control for a second and you shivered against his bare chest. The junker seemed to sense your sudden reaction, pulling away just as quickly.  
“Sorry! Sorry! I messed up didn’t I!” He apologized, holding his hands up as he backed away. Your head rolled back up as your body relaxed, looking back at him with cloudy eyes, a sight that caught in the smaller Junker’s throat. You could tell just by looking at him that his own body was starting to react, his Instincts tell him to pounce. Somewhere deep in your gut, a part of you wished he would. 

Apparently, that was enough of that for Roadhog.  
“Time to go Jamison, now.” He said and grabbed hold of Junkrat once again. The Rat didn’t even react right away, too distracted by the new feelings rising up into his chest. In fact, the sudden interruption was enough to pull a growl from his throat, not wanting to leave the omega’s side. It was quickly drowned out by Roadhog’s loud and demanding snort, snapping you both out of your dazes. Junkrat flinched back a little as he was ushered towards the door, leaving you alone to watch them go.  
Before closing the door, Roadhog turned back and offered up a shy smile.  
“We’ll be back by tonight, take care.” He said. You smiled and waved him goodbye, not completely sure you’d be able to do this on your own this time. The door finally closed and in your privacy, you felt the hammer drop.  
You winced, holding your stomach as your body was wracked by a series of cramps. It hurt, incredibly so as every nerve ending was lit a flame. They don’t call it heat for nothing, your teeth clenching together as the tingly feeling traveled all the way into your toes. Your stomach rolled, the familiar haze of need finally starting to build. Chancing a look over towards the food from before brought a wave of nausea alongside another sharp cramp. You shake your head, moving over to force the food down as best you could. This was going to be rough. 

The Junkers returned later than they had expected to, by Roadhog’s estimate it was around 2AM. Junkrat hopped out of his seat in the sidecar and stretched, shaking off some of the soot he had built up from their little heist.  
“Whew! Nice work today mate!” He said excitedly, slapping a hand into Hog’s side with a smile. Roadhog nodded, pleased with the loot they had snagged.  
The two of them made their way back into the garage, Roadhog lagging behind a little bit to inspect his bike. During their heist, one of the guards from the base they robbed got a little too big for his britches and decided to take a shot directly at the radiator. Honestly, it’s a miracle that the two of them got back in one piece with how the old girl was huffing.  
“I’m gunna call it a night Hog! See yah in the morn’n!” Rat said as he exited the garage and made his way back into the base. Hog waved him off and thought for a second if it was a good idea to let Rat back in knowing that you were inside too. He decided to shrug it off, figuring that having the door closed would be enough to deter the smaller junker from sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. As Junkrat tossed his gear to the side and disappeared behind the door, Roadhog turned back to his bike and set up shop for a long night of overtime. 

Junkrat didn’t bother with the lights as he waltzed inside the base, the peeling walls and broken tiled floors welcoming him home after a full day of mayhem. He smiled, the eerie silence of the place making his hair stand on edge as he made his way towards the kitchen. As his mis-matched footsteps drew closer, something besides the smell of food caught his attention.  
Valinna, a smell that Junkrat had only smelled once before at the market in JunkerTown. He remembered seeing a small delicate candle flame rising and that familiar warm scent filling his nose. He also remembered how Roadhog had told him not to touch it, seeing as the candle was an oddity for sale and a way too expensive one at that. To find such a rare smell here, in his base, well that was odd.  
Stopping before the turn off towards the kitchens, Junkrat stopped to scent the air, trying to find the source of the smell. It was faint, hiding under the louder smells of mold and grime that the base regularly carried. He closed his eyes, pressing on past the kitchens as his curiosity got the better of him. His feet ( well- foot) brought him down towards the other side of the base, the bedrooms, before he had time to stop himself.  
the smell was intense here, vanilla, bright and true just like that day at the market. Junkrat didn’t even have to try to feel it seeping into his nose, even tasting it a little in his mouth. Something in his head told him to find the source, another small hint of the scent pulling him in and appealing to the feral side of him. The junker didn’t see the harm in indulging his curiosity, the pull of the mystery scent starting to outweigh his caution of the situation. Some part of him knew where it would bring him, and that part of him fought for purchase against the tide.  
sure enough, the scent lead straight to your room, the junker’s mind finally scrambling to form at least a hint of a rational thought. He remembered something Hog had told him about how the omega would smell once in full heat.  
“like the sweetest thing you had ever smelled.” He had said. Rat shook his head, knowing that this was probably a bad idea. Then a sound shook him to his core, a moan. “Jamie…”  
Junkrat whirled back towards the door, the sound assaulting his ears and digging into his skin like a fish hook. The smell hit him again, so incredibly sweet and soft, enticing him towards the shallow barrier or of wood that was your bedroom door.  
“He- Hello? Darl?” He hesitated, finding it hard to form sentences for some reason. Silence met his words, until another moan filled his ears.  
“Jamie-!” You cried, louder this time. Junkrat felt a shiver travel up his spine, consuming him. Without realizing it, his hand curled around the door knob. He had to physically hold back from swinging it open as he fought for his senses. What was happening to him!? 

beyond the door, you had finally slipped into the sweet and blissful haze of your heat. Actually, you had slipped about three hours ago, but your recollection of time had all but left you now.  
Your body was on autopilot, your instincts taking the forefront as you vigorously fought for release against every surface you could find. Hours of wasted effort, your fingers tracing every single inch of burning skin, for nothing. You knew there would be no easy relief from this, and yet you couldn’t help but bury your fingers in your cunt and cry out. The pain and nausea had long since passed, replaced now by an itch that crawled its way deep into your gut and stayed there, taunting you. Common sense and logic weren’t a part of the equation anymore, this wasn’t something you could rationalize. No, this was animalistic desire turned up to eleven. A heat after months of not having one, the floodgates bursting to let free the cascade. You wanted an alpha, you needed an alpha.  
not just any alpha, your alpha.  
No- he wasn’t your alpha. But he could be, you wanted him to be, everything in you called out for him.  
Alpha, Junkrat, Jamison! Your brain repeated in your head, drowning out even the sound of your own moans as you wept into the night. The only constant besides the relentless need, was the thought of that alpha breeding you backwards into your sheets, his long and slender fingers leaving marks across your skin.  
And then, as if answering your call, the familiar smokey scent of the Rat drifted past you. You shot up, your head reeling at the sudden action but not caring as you looked towards the door.  
You called out to him, rot really surprised to hear the meek little moan that escaped your throat along side your words. His scent was right at the door now, you could see his shadow cross in front of the light of the hall. He froze, which wouldn’t help anyone at all and so you called out again. This time you heard him grip the door handle, hoping that it would be enough for him to get a move on already. 

“Darl, I’m com’n in alright?” Junkrat called before cracking open the door. I’m just gunna check on em he rationalized, trying to play it off as if the scent wasn’t starting to pool in the pit of his stomach.  
carefully and oh so painfully slow, Junkrat peeked his head into the room. What hit him was a cloud of scent so strong he had to fight to keep his feet. His head swam in it, the perfume like scent flooding his nose and mouth all at once. The alpha shook his head and tried to focus on where in the room he thought you were, eventually finding you splayed out in the middle.  
“Jamie..Jamie- I- Please!” You sobbed, your body arching off the sheets in reaction to his presence. Junkrat starred, completely dumbfounded by the sight of you, completely unashamed and naked on display. It was then that he became painfully aware of the growing hardness in his shorts.  
“Holy…dooly…” he mumbled, saliva gathering in his mouth as he shuddered. Your eyes widened before squeezing shut again, the flush that filled your cheeks taking on a darker tone.  
“Please-please!” A broken beg left your lips as you reached towards him, not even completely sure of what you were asking for. You just needed him. Now it was Junkrat’s turn to blush.  
“Darl! Yer- yer a mess…” rat said, his eyes raking down your form, not being able to help himself. A river of slick ran down your thighs, your body plush and swollen in places he hadn’t noticed before. The hormones barraging your body had acted in response to your heat, swelling your breasts and flushing your skin in preparation for your theoretical pups. In every sense of the word, you had puffed up to look a lot more feminine. No doubt you would be embarrassed by it if the thought of it all wasn’t making you hot. 

“Jamie.. please- I need- ahh- I need you!” The sentence fell from your lips as smoothly as silk, no hesitation hidden behind the words. You meant it, you wanted this, you needed this. Junkrat groaned.  
“N-now hold on! It’s just yer heat yeah? Yah don’t mean that!” Junkrat reasoned, trying to talk with you even as his legs started to carry him forward. Tears threatened to fall from your face as you shake your head, one hand reaching towards him while the other massaged your painfully hard dick.  
“N-no! Iwantyou-I- I want you~!” You struggled to speak around a sob, catching Junkrat off guard. He stopped, so close to you but just out of reach. The junker’s eyes were burning down at you, clearly struggling against the instinct to take you then and there. 

“Say it. Say that you want me, look me in the eyes n’ say it.” Junkrat said, unfaltering. You were impressed, you had never seen him so serious before.  
“I’m new to this, so are you. I- I don’t want us regret’n nothin.” The sentiment behind waiting for you to consent was a sweet one, but one that could be appreciated when you weren’t about to burn up.  
“Jamison! Please, I-I want you to mate with-“  
You couldn’t even manage the whole sentence before your outstretched hand was taken and an eager mouth locked lips with your own. A loud and sluttly moan left your throat as relief flooded through you, Junkrat’s hands clasping onto your hips. You both fell back against the blankets and pillows of your nest, his body slotting itself against your own. The junker was all tongue and teeth, his mouth capturing yours as he mapped out every inch of you with his hands.  
As his body pressed and pulled against your own, the soot and ash that normally coated his skin soon painted your own. Usually, the feeling would make your skin crawl, but all you could think of was how perfectly him this was. Not to mention your attention was prioritized elsewhere right now.

“Fuck’n…fuck-You smell so good!” Junkrat moaned as he broke the kiss, his mouth moving to your neck to suck hungrily at your scent gland. You cried out, your legs flying up to wrap around his waist.  
“Fuck yeah Darl’, that feel good?” He rasped, his hands squeezing the flesh on your hips harshly. You nodded, barely able to keep up as the Rat grazed the tendons of your neck with his teeth. You shuddered thinking about how wonderful it would feel to have those teeth sinking into your skin, claiming you.  
“ Yer so soft… so fuck’n good- fuck~” He snarled. You wept as his words clawed into you like knives. It was clear that Junkrat was starting to slip into his instincts, a feral laugh leaking from his throat as he struggled to unbuckle his shorts. Your head fell back against your nest as he moved back, shucking his shorts into the pile of cloth that surrounded you both. He knelt back down to you, your hands clawing along his shoulders in an attempt to pull him back up towards your mouth.

His lips were busy kissing trails into your collar bones, snaking their way down to your swollen breasts. Giving them an honest squeeze, Junkrat giggles at how your back arches into his hands. He smirked, moving back again against your protests, this time settling between your open legs.  
“Ah! so that’s what’s happ’n down here!” He smirked, the fingers of his flesh hand coming to slide through your folds while the other hand holds your leg up. As a male omega, you were built with let’s say- the necessary equipment. Your smaller than average length was more so a pleasure point, having no reproductive purpose and leading towards the more important opening of your pussy. Female alphas were built the same way, only the opposite with you leaning farther towards the carrying side of things than they did.  
“Yer beautiful mate~ Fuck’n georgus…” Junkrat groaned, his breath hot against your length. Before you could attempt a response, his mouth was on you. Your eyes widened as the junker easily took your whole length into your mouth and swallowed. After hours of struggling alone, the sudden stimulation was far too much you came embarrassingly quickly. Clear, slick- like liquid coated Rat’s mouth and he swallowed it all with enthusiasm. Unlike alphas or betas, your cum was sterile but to Junkrat’s surprise, incredibly sweet.  
“That was fast! Damn, me first time and already im’a pro!” He smirked, making you groan out of embarrassment. It was comforting to know that this was Rat’s first time too though. In fact, that thought more than pleased you, the idea that no one else would have felt the alpha’s knot before you made you moan. Junkrat seemed to get the picture, smirking to himself as he watched you squirm underneath him.  
Even if you had just gotten off, your body isn't satisfied yet. Almost immediately you were hard again, a new rush of slick coating your thighs and the sheets below your rear. Junkrat giggled and let out a groan at seeing how needy you were for him. Curiosity took the better of him yet again and he knelt back down, this time swiping his tongue down the center of your folds.  
“aaAHH! Jamie-“ your breath catches in your throat as you moan, every nerve lighting up. Junkrat seemed to appreciate your reaction, diving back in after licking his lips. He’s sloppy, a little uncoordinated, but you hardly give a shit. 

“Jamie! aaah-fuck-y- yes! Jamie!” Your cries fill the room as the Junker continues to work his magic, his mouth carving new shapes into your core with every swipe of his tongue. Soon, you’re coming again, this time raking your fingers through his hair as you spill into his mouth.  
“Ja-mie! Ja-Ja-Alpha~!!” You sing as your body relaxes into his hands, the fire momentarily dying down. Suddenly Junkrat’s grip on you tightens, making you shiver. Slowly, he raises his head back up to meet your blissed out gaze but on his face you see something new.  
“what’d you call me?” He asked, his voice harsh and gravely. That stare sets your body aflame once again, the piercing yellow of his eyes making your head roll back instinctively.  
“Alpha…” you moan again, softly. Teeth trial against your thigh as the sound of Junkrat’s boxers being flung across the room makes you look back up. He’s there, above you now, his hands pinning you on either side of your shoulders.  
“That’s right… I’m the alpha.. and Ima’ bout to make you mine.” He said between a wicked grin, the smell of his arousal now full blast without any barriers between the two of you. You can’t find the words to respond, the weight of his scent, his body, pushing down on you and making you weak in every respect of the word. 

All you can do is shudder as he slowly presses his mouth into your neck once again, sucking dark marks into your skin. His thighs press down into your own, your body reacting and tossing your legs up over his back. The feeling of something hot and thick pressing into your stomach is the final straw as you wrap your arms around his neck and prepare for what’s to come.  
“Please! B-Breed me… “ The plea is met with a laugh and an overwhelming pressure, Junkrat finally taking the opportunity to press the head of his cock inside of you. The feeling is better than you could have imagined, the heat in your tummy subsiding and giving way to pleasure immediately.  
“YeeeeEEs-“ you groan and thrust down to meet him, whimpering as he’s fully sheathed. Junkrat shudders into you, growling into your neck, his fingers nearly tearing into the sheets below you.  
“So…Fuck’n tight~ Fuck yes sheila!” He slurs, his breath hot and raspy in your ear. The feminine nickname is surprising but not wrong,at least for right now, you are his bitch.  
After a second of clarity, the fire returns. Your body clenches down around Rat’s length as you shift and squirm for more friction.  
“Jamie- move! P-please-“ you beg, rubbing your neck and face against his own.  
“Yeah? You wanna breed sheila?” Junkrat growls, happily obliging with a snap of his hips. The tip of his length hit something inside you that makes you dizzy, your body hugging tightly against his own in a desperate attempt to get more of it.  
“Yes!! Y-yes more- Alpha!” A sharp and needy wimpier accompanies your whines and the alpha in questions seems to get the picture. Soon he’s picked up a steady pace, thrusting into you with fast and sharp thrusts. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, whimpers and growls filing in the gaps.  
“Fuck- yeah sheila- you want this alpha cock?” Junkrat growls, met with an eager and needy moan from you underneath him. He laughs,  
“Yeah yah do! Fuck- gunna fill you with- fuck - my pups!” And that does things to you. Picturing yourself swollen with a pup, or two, or three- hell! As many as the madman wants!  
“Yes~! Breed me-ah!- Alpha!” You sob, feeling another orgasm coming for you. Junkrat grunts and groans as you beg for it, no doubt picturing the same image as you are.  
“yer gonna look so good- aaah- carrying my joeys sheila!” He grunts, his lean and muscular hips driving his length ever deeper into you. The coiling string that had been tightening up until now is about to snap, Junkrat can feel his knot starting to swell with every thrust.  
“I'm gonna knock you up, gonna let everyone know! Wh-fuck- who you belong to!” He grunts, speeding up his pace and practically roaring as you arch up into him. At his words, your head lulls to the side again, presenting your neck to him in a silent nod of approval.  
Even with your vision swimming, you can see his signature grin, hear the sound of his laughter. The hundreds of times this man has saved you, been there for you, they all ring true right here and now. This alpha has more than proved himself, even before this you knew, you were already his.  
Junkrat’s instincts react without him even realizing, teeth sinking into your neck just as his knot pops inside of you.  
Your vision blurs, your eyes squeezing shut as your third release of the night hits, clear strings of cum painting the junker’s belly. The sudden tightening of your body sends Rat over the edge too, his hips snapping forward one last time before he’s pulling you impossibly closer.  
You don’t realize your crying until you start to come down, the pain of Junkrat biting you starting to outweigh the pleasure- that is- until he cums again and you feel your insides being coated white. With a moan, your head falls back against the nest. Junkrat releases your neck and instinctively licks the wound clean.  
You give one more clench of your walls and sure enough, another wave of alpha spunk squirts into you, making you wimpier. Junkrat is growling protectively, holding you close and wrapping you into his arms.  
“Mine…My omega~ Mine…” he repeats over and over, pulling you on top of his chest as he rolls over.  
as the two of you finally get comfy, you test the connection and wince as there’s seemingly no give. Junkrat hisses too as you tug on his knot, his arms coming up to squeeze you. You giggle and relax into him, relief finally washing over you as your heat starts to subside.  
Man, this was going to be a mess to clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
As a helpful tid-bit and a general overarching rule of my work- I use this diagram as my rules for male Omega biology.  
https://twitter.com/cranneonsfw/status/1159985981271023617?s=21
> 
> Anyway! Let me know if you wanna hear more from this story in particular, or if you have any requests I’m open to them! 
> 
> Thank you- Star✨


End file.
